Fire Burns the Heart
by jaberkins
Summary: Might make this into a full fic, but for now it's a oneshot, to see if people like it. Summary: Prince Zuko's heart is cold, despite his heated powers. But can one childhood friend change his outlook on feelings? Maybe even war?


Prince Zuko opened the doors to his chambers and sighed. It had been two years since he was home, and he had hoped that his father would welcome him home with some respect, not with the malice he did act upon. Zuko slammed the doors shut and winced as his wrist turned. His wrists, like his scar, were purple from burning and beating. For the first time, Prince Zuko wished his Uncle could be there with a proverb and a cup of Jasmine tea. A tear ran down the Prince's face and whipped around to face his room. It was still clean and tidy as he left it before. Not a speck of dust was to be found on any surface. Zuko mumbled, "Servants in my room. How dare he." His father knew perfectly well that his son's room was off limits to everyone but to Prince Zuko, his father and his Uncle. People touching his things, people who didn't know, "Argh!" Prince Zuko threw a fireball at the door. The door showed no mercy and stood as it did before. "Fireproof…"

Undressing, Prince Zuko traveled the length of his room again and again, looking at what he had. A closet full of weaponry from his own nation, his father's gift to him on his tenth birthday, "A decade marks a man son," he remembered his father's non-emotional voice. "And a man is who you will be." The next closet, filled with fine clothing, from the water nation. His opened the closet and pulled out a silk robe to cover his bare, and now bruised chest. The clothes were sent to him every year, and it had accumulated over the years he had left the kingdom. It was his mother's idea, the clothing. "Every boy grows by far too fast for any mother to keep up with her sewing." He smiled, although the clothing was not made by his late mother, every stitch reminded him of her grace. Now Zuko passed his trunk in the corner. He could not remember the last time he opened it. Yet, he could remember the priceless things inside. Toys, from his youth. They were brought home from the air nation a long time ago. Passed down from each father to son in their family. It was sad that they were retrieved during the first raids of the air temple, but Zuko was in no mood for guilt.

Zuko stopped in his tracks, he had forgotten one thing. Carefully he walked to his bed, and crouched down to be eye level with the shadows under. He reached under his bed and pulled out a small box. A fury of mixed emotions rushed over Prince Zuko. He was happy he found the box in its place, but angry at the ring for its purpose. "One day you will find a woman loyal to the fire nation, and you will marry her. Then, you will take over my kingdom." Zuko threw down the box in anger, and it broke open. The clang of metal and wood echoed in his room. Zuko looked down at the box, and next to it laid a small ring. The most beautiful jewel ever found in the Earth Nation. Ironically, the Earth Nation was the Fire Nation's greatest enemy, for they were not all defeated yet. This ring was meant for whoever would bring Prince Zuko to his doom. He bent down to pick up the box in the ring, when there was a knock at the door.

Without warning a small servant girl came in, "Excuse me Prince Zuko, my lordship, your father sent me in to see if you were alright." She closed the door and carried in towels, and Prince Zuko watched her. "I know I am being frightfully rude, but your father…" Prince Zuko whipped around and pinned the girl against the wall with his hands around her wrists; the move his father used on him that night. His hands grew hot with fire and the girl screamed with pain. "Don't you ever mention my father…" he began, but the girl yelled even louder, "Don't you know who I am?" Zuko looked into the girls eyes. They were green and although tearing, quite stubborn and proud. He knew who this servant girl was…

"Akemi?" Zuko mumbled, letting go of her wrists.

The girl rose her head, "Yes, Akemi."

A long time ago, Zuko remembered, before he was aware of war and fighting, he was actually a boy. A boy who wanted nothing more then to play and to be carefree. He had friends like any other normal boy, and one of them was Akemi, and she perhaps was closest of them all. He remembered the day their relationship became the strongest.

"I bet I could beat you in a fight Akemi!" an eleven-year-old Zuko had said making swipes at her hair. Akemi giggled and stood up from the grass, "I bet not!" Akemi hit his hand when he played with her hair again. Zuko laughed, "Then catch me if you can!" He began to run for the rocks, but Akemi was too fast for him. She caught his shirt tail and pulled him down. Frustrated, Zuko scrambled to his feet and shook flames in her face. Akemi squealed with fear and laughter, but soon the flames grew too close to her face. She swatted his arm, and Zuko stopped, smirking. "What? Scared of a little fire?" Akemi frowned, "No! That's not fair that you can bend!" Zuko put his hands on his hips and laughed, "Yeah, you're jealous!" Akemi said even louder,

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No…..I'm….NOT!"

A large boulder flew into the air and over Zuko's head. Akemi was in fighting stance and swayed with the rock. Zuko's face was no longer filled with pride, but with fear for his friend. "You're an Earth Bender?" Tears started to roll down Akemi's face. She lowered the rock, "You made me do it, I…I'm not loyal to them…we had to run…my father…" she babbled on and on. Zuko looked at his shoes, "I am supposed to turn you in, Earth Bending is forbidden." Akemi's tears turned to sobs, "My mother told me I wasn't part of the Earth Nation anymore! We ran!" Zuko looked at his friend through sincere eyes, "I am supposed to, but I won't."

Prince Zuko now stood in his room staring at his only friend, his only love once more. "Akemi, I had no idea…" She was full of pride and courage as she was five years ago. "You're right! You had no idea! You had no idea the pain you put me through! Leaving me, they found out you know. That's why I am here, they saw me Earth Bending. You said you'd always be there to protect me, and they'd never find me. But they did." Angry tears filled her eyes, "I loved you Zuko, and you loved me. But you loved this country more than me. You loved war more than me! You loved The Avatar more…" Akemi was cut off by the sudden kiss from her Prince. "I never would love anything more than you. I am fighting this war because I want to protect you. I am fighting so no one can fight over The Avatar anymore." Akemi kissed Zuko lightly on the lips. "Then stay home with me. Let someone else get The Avatar, and no one will fight over him, it won't be your problem."

Akemi kissed him and started to play with Zuko's robe tassels, he pushed her hands away, "Not here, not now." Akemi frowned, "Then you'll stay so we can? We can have a family you know. You can give me that ring you're always pawing at." Zuko winced; the thought of settling down was looming above his head, almost touchable. "I don't know if I can. I would let my country…" He stopped, no; he would be letting his father down. Akemi let go of him. "Choose now, me or your country."

Four days after Prince Zuko came home, he was ready to leave, and he stepped on his ship once again. As it sailed away he saw Akemi staring at the ship, smiling, but tears streaming down her eyes.

"I might be leaving Akemi my love, but I chose you. And I will choose you again once I come home, and once I free the Nations from my armies grasp…"


End file.
